


Baths with the Hosts

by DaydreamingFangirl



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 02:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13067361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamingFangirl/pseuds/DaydreamingFangirl
Summary: Got an ask for baths with the hosts :)





	Baths with the Hosts

******Tamaki:**  
The princely type boy would go beet red in the face the moment you suggested having a bubble bath together.   
 _A young woman shouldn’t be seen in such a manner until she’s married,_  he’d declare nervously, making you laugh.  
 _Marry me then_ , you’d tease back, grabbing two fluffy white towels and heading for the bathtub.  
Once he was finally in the bath, the boy will NOT stop pouring in bubbles. Whether it was to conceal your naked bodies or just because he really enjoys bubbles, you can’t tell.  
So. Many. Bubbles.  
  


 **Kyoya:**  
You’d probably confuse the poor boy by suggesting a bath together.  
 _I’ve got quite a lot of work to do and you’ve got to study-  
_ _Come on, old man, have some fun with me_ , you’d chime  
Kyoya would probably just watch as you got the temperature just right, and pour in the bubbles and maybe some relaxing essential oils  
 _No you can’t bring your laptop with you_  
Full honesty, he’d probably really like the bath but how else is he going to keep his cool demeanour around you when you’re looking so beautiful   
Definitely make out sessions, let’s be honest

 **Takashi:**  
He’d be the one to suggest it  
Well more like nudge you towards the bathroom with two towels in hand  
and there would be the bathtub all ready for you two  
He just wants to spoil you and tell you he loves you but like words are hard and who needs communication when you have actions  
 _Takashi did you do all this for me?_  
 _Ya_  
He would let you just rant about how hard work is or whatever thoughts you’re having, giving little sounds every now and then so you know he’s actually listening  
FOREHEAD KISSES FTW

 **Honey:  
** _Honey, why are there bubbles in the hottub?_  
 _BUBBLE BATH_  
There should be a contest to who poured the most bubbles, Honey or Tamaki  
He would be making funny facial hair with bubbles   
Your sides would be in so much pain after all the laughing, your cheeks hurting so much you have to hold them so you stop smiling so much  
So much splashing that you feel bad for whoever has to clean it

 **Kaoru:**  
He would definitely turn as red as a tomato if you suggested a bath together  
It would probably happen because he teased you about it one time  
 _What, you don’t want to be next to my naked body in a hot bath, Y/N?_  
Then when it actually happens, the boy is stammering like crazy  
Really enjoys the relaxing side of a bath together  
Talking about dreams and aspirations together, philosophies  
He’d wait for you to relax so much your eyes close, and he’d just admire you until you tell him to stop staring  
Cute little romantic kisses

 **Hikaru:**  
The boy is embarrassed AF when you tell him you want to bathe together  
He’d probably be like  _What about Kaoru_  
You’d have to drag him into the bath  
Make outsssssss  
Probably play it off like  _it was fine, kinda dumb... but like can we do it again?_  
Would have the most fun pouring water on your hair to get all the bubbles out, and just twirling your hair around his finger

 **Haruhi:**  
 _Why would we take a bath? Doesn’t it just waste water? Don’t we just sit in our own filth? We could just take a shower-_  
Push her into the tub before she can give you more arguments  
SO MANY CUDDLESSSS  
Becomes a ritual to relax after a hard week of dealing with the host club  
Maybe if there’s a storm, she starts to ask you awkwardly for a bath to try to become less nervous  
NOSE KISSES  
ALL THE KISSES  
SO MUCH CUTE

 

 


End file.
